


Feelings

by MrsBond007 (Lavenderfreak)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, James Bond Alternate Universe, James Bond Has Feelings, Post-Skyfall, Skyfall fixed it, Spectre didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenderfreak/pseuds/MrsBond007
Summary: Olivia survives the events of Skyfall and James Bond tells her his true feelings at the hospital!
Relationships: James Bond/M Female, James Bond/M | Olivia Mansfield
Kudos: 6





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea!
> 
> Read my other James Bond Fanfic: Mrs. Bond https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022694/chapters/55051666
> 
> Read my latest work here:https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685643/chapters/70325697

James Bond entered Olivia’s hospital room, he was grateful she survived Skyfall but she still had a long road to recovery. He walked up to her bedside, she was still asleep. He sat down, his manly hand brushed against the soft skin of hers. He took her hand in his and gently pressed his lips against it, kissing her hand. At this Olivia awoke.

“Christ 007, what the bloody hell, do you think you’re doing? I’m not dead, at least not yet,” Olivia cried in typical Olivia fashion.

“Good Morning to you too M,” laughed James. “How are you feeling?”

“Like hell,” she replied. “But it’s better than the alternative, I’m glad you were there at Skyfall.”

“Me too,” replied James as they locked eyes. “Olivia there is something I need to tell you!”

“Christ 007, what is it?”

“I can’t bear the thought that I almost lost you. I love you Olivia! I’ve been in love with you from the moment we met, even though you were married, I loved you. I always have and always will. I know I pursued a lot of women but you were the one I was truly in loved with. It’s always been you and it always will be you! I love you M!”

Olivia smiled at James, “I love you too 007,” she said as they fell into a passionate kiss!


End file.
